A not so unpleasant adventure
by eli.ferguson
Summary: Imagine waking up in a world you don't understand, now imagine that world being a game in your world...Imagine those fluffy cute creatures in your world's game to be human formed gijinkas and you know how Rin Yujin feels when she wakes up one morning in the Pokémon world. Follow her adventures as she searches for a way home and the friends she makes along the way. Rated mature.
1. The fuck?

**Summary: Imagine waking up in a world you don't understand, now imagine that world being a game in your world...Imagine those fluffy cute creatures in your world's game to be human formed gijinkas and you know how Rin Yujin feels when she wakes up one morning in the Pokémon world. Follow her adventures as she searches for a way home and the friends she makes along the way. Rated mature.**

**I know I have a lot of stories out already but this one has been pounding at the walls of my mind demanding to be let out.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Pokémon just the OCs that appear.**

* * *

A loud banging sound caused her eyes to snap open and the brightly light of the early morning caused her eyes to snap back shut. Such searing pain pulled a rough moan from her throat as she rose a hand to shield her delicate eyes. _Stupid sun…_ She mumbles to herself before rolling over onto her side away from the open window. A second later she froze, when had her window been open? She distinctly remembered a thick black curtain blocking any sunlight from ever entering her bedroom.

Her eyes snapped open a second time and her body springs up into a sitting position. Eyes darting this way and that she took in everything that was obviously not her room. The walls were split between light blue and grass green with pink and yellow sheep running across the middle; the borders of the walls were bubblegum pink and she couldn't help but scowl at how horrible the color was. Looking down her scowl deepens; the comforter and sheets were dark pink. Shifting her legs she felt pants brush against each other and knew that whoever had moved her to this room had also clothed her; she never normally wore pants to bed.

Yanking off the comforter she scowled down at the pink and yellow flannel pajama pants before yanking them off in one swift motion and throwing them across the room. Looking down at her chest she couldn't help but sigh in relief, the shirt was black, but she then noticed that her underwear were also pink.

_What's the hell up with these people and pink?_ Jumping out of the bed she walked over on bare feet to the white dresser that sat against the wall facing the large windows. Yanking open the top draw, because honestly that's where most underwear are found, she was relieved to find a pair of black underwear admits all of the frilly pink and whites. Biting the edge of the underwear she shimmies out of the offensive pink cloth and throws it across the room in the general direction of the abandoned pajama bottoms. After a moment of her closing the draw with her right elbow she pulls the black undies on and walks with cat like laziness over to the closet.

Yanking the closet door open she jerks back away from the on slaughter of pink and frills. _Seriously! What the hell is up with these people and pink! And frills! So horribly disgusting!_ After several moments of shifting through the clothes she finally found something that she could bear to wear buried deep in the back of the closet.

"Aha!" Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a black blazer with three golden buttons she grins down at it before making her way to the bed and dumping the clothes on top. She walked over to the dresser again to search for a bra and, after finding a black one to match her undies; she yanked off her pajama top and pulled the bra on, happy that the clap was on the front.

The blazer was loose enough that it didn't restrict any of her movements but it was also snug enough that it showed off her figured; she didn't bother putting anything under it as she did the top two buttons, leaving the bottom button to go undone. The jeans were a little snug, and after pulling them on she noticed there were a few rips on her knees and upper thighs, but after buttoning them up and moving this way and that to check their movement she decided they were comfortable enough to walk in and they didn't slide down when she squatted.

Yawning she ran her hand through unnatural long black hair and sighs, whoever had moved her to this room had placed extensions in her hair, she never remembered having such long hair since the summer of eight grade. Making her way to the door of her room she stops before going back to the closet and rummage through it, there had to be some shoes she could use that didn't COMPLETELY clash with her outfit. It only took her a minute to reject all the cute sandals and elegant looking high heels until her eyes zeroed in on a pair of combat boots that leaned against the far corner of the closet. Grinning wildly she yanks them out before going back over to the dresser and grabbing a pair of random socks. The boots gave her an extra inch to her five foot stature which made her not AS short as she normally is, something she's actually grateful for.

As she pulled on both the socks and the boots she noticed that there was movement downstairs and she couldn't help but pale, she completely forgot about whoever had kidnapped her and tossed her in this room of absolute girly ickiness. Swallowing her momentary fear she straightened her back and opened the door to her room, entering the tidy hallway and slowly making her way to the staircase she noticed at the end. She had to focus most of her weight onto the balls of her feet but she managed to get to the first floor without signaling to her captors that she was up and about.

_This is fucked up;_ she thought to herself as she snuck down the hallway and towards the front door, _why the hell would anyone try to kidnap me? Of all people?_ Not looking where she was going though she stumbles over a slightly wrinkled floor rug and made an indecent sound as she fell on her face.

"Sweetheart, is that you?" A velvety sweet voice called from the kitchen and she felt her body relax despite how much trouble she knew she should be in. Jumping lightly onto her feed she was about to book it to the door when an older woman steps out of the kitchen, blocking her escape route effectively.

The woman was pretty; she wasn't a young type of pretty, she had crow's feet at the corner of her eyes which said she had laughed plenty of times in her life and she had smile wrinkles around her mouth but given her age and the few gray hairs that stained her otherwise black hair she was very pretty with a short stature and a plum shape.

"You okay, sweetie?" The woman had a hint of laughter in her voice, it seemed she knew exactly what happened and she was greatly amused. When she got no response a small frown touched her lips. "Rin are you okay?"

_So my name's the same, who the hell is this woman?_ Shifting on her feet Rin felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave as quickly as possible. She didn't like people she didn't know, she was always too weary of them; even if they looked like all they did was bake cookies and laugh with their friends. Not getting an answer the woman donned a worried expression and before Rin could react the woman's hand had latched onto her wrist and she was being dragged into the kitchen.

"Rin, honey, I know you're worried about today but don't worry, you'll find a great-"

"Who are you?" Rin interrupts, pulling her arm away from the woman and taking a step back.

"W…Who am I?" The woman asks, looked completely hurt and confused at the same time. "I'm your mother, Rin." The woman takes a hesitate step forward, her arm outstretched to check Rin for a fever but stopped when Rin takes another step back. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?"

_She claims to be my mother, but my mother died when I was young… what the hell is going on!_ She was half tempted to tell this woman that her mother was dead but since the woman had yet to harm her in any way she held off, slowly moving to the kitchen table and sitting down, turning so her back was against the wall.

"What's going on?" She finally asks, crossing her arms under her chest and staring the woman down.

The woman opens her mouth to respond but snaps it closed when she couldn't think of what to say. They stayed like that in silence for a long moment before a timer went off and the woman jumps in shock.

"Oh! Breakfast is ready!" Spinning around she goes to the oven and starts to finagle as Rin stares at her back, waiting for an explanation with eerie calm.

"W…Well two weeks ago you turned 18…" The woman started easily now that she had something else to focus on other than her supposed daughter's hard stare. "and after two weeks of official paperwork this is the start of your journey."  
"My journey?" Rin interrupts, placing her elbow on the table before leaning her head on top of her hand.

"Your Pokémon journey, silly." Before she could interrupt again the woman continued. "You already know this but the government had agreed that because children were becoming illiterate it was illegal to become a trainer until you reach the age of 18. Of course it's not illegal to have a Pokémon as a pet or a friend but you're not allowed to own poke balls or train your so called pet. You've already got your trainer card and a new bag… all you have to do is go to professor Oak's lab and pick out your starter."

"So…" Tiling her head slightly Rin tried to absorb the information given to her. "What… was your starter?"

"Hmm?" The woman turns around to give Rin a doubtful stare before going back to cooking. "Well you remember June, right? She was my starter, a pretty Skitty."

_So… I wasn't kidnapped… just teleported to an alternate universe where there are Pokémon… and where my mom is actually alive… Okay… I can deal with this… _Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes to see a plate of waffles in front of her and the woman, her mother, smiling warmly at her.

"So do you know who your starter will be?" Her mother asks her, the warm smile always present as she ate some of the waffles that sat in front of her.

"Uh… No? I don't know… I'd have to see them… uh…" She took a bite of her own waffle before tilting her head the opposite way. "Did I ever tell you what I wanted as my starter?"

The woman laughs, as if the mere question gave her a multitude of fond memories and she waved her fork around in thought.

"Once you said Entei would be your starter." Rin chokes on her bite before looking up wide eyed at the woman. _Did I really say that?_ "More recently though you've been talking about getting bulbasaur as your starter. Why? Are you not sure anymore?"

"Uh… No, I'm not sure anymore, I'll just have to look and see."_ From my recent idea of my starter I can assume the Pokémon starters are the original… Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. I'm not much of a plant person so it'd be either charmander or squirtle… _"So um… when do I pick my starter?"

"When you're done with your breakfast of course," The mother continued to smile before she stands up and takes her empty plate to the sink. "But you have to get to Professer Oak's lab if you want to see all the starters. If you get there too late you won't have many choices to choose from."

Standing up Rin stretches her arms over her head and yawns. "Right, well I'll go now. I'll come back later to show you who I chose."

Not allowing her new mother to respond she ducks out of the kitchen and out the door to start her new, but not so unpleasant adventure.


	2. He's a kid!

**This is the second chapter! Yay~! Don't worry, now that I'm out of this depression (I hope so =3=) I'll be writing more of my other stories! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon, I only own the OCs that show up in this story!**

* * *

It was only half an hour later that she found herself lost in a town she was completely unaccustomed with; everywhere she looked were people rushing by completely unaware that she was even standing in the middle of the road. Sighing Rin placed a hand to her forehead before running her fingers though her thick hair. _Stupid hair!_ She sighs again, yanking her entangled fingers free from long, thick locks.

"You sure do sigh a lot for a pretty girl."

Her head snaps up and her eyes locked onto the male that had spoken to her. He was cute if you were into baby faced boys with sand brown hair and honey brown eyes; he was probably about her age, maybe a year younger by his face but she wasn't so sure. As he walked up to her, stopping a respectable three feet away, she realized he was a good five inches taller than her.

"Do you have a problem I could help with?" He asked, a kind smile dancing across his lips as he stared down at her. His voice was light, like a child's as well but it also held a maturity that only came with age so she knew he was older than her.

"Uh…" Frowning slightly she looked at the people rushing by before sighing again. "Yeah, do you know how to get to Professor Oak's lab?"

"Aha!" His smile widens. "So you're a new trainer? Sure, I can show you the way."

"N-no, you don't have to; just point me in the general direction and I can find it myself." She tried smiling back but her lips wouldn't cooperate with her, it was like they wanted to stay in that untrusting frown that she was so use to giving.

"Nonsense! I have to deliver a package to Professor Oak anyways." Only now did she notice the large brown package that he cradled with his arms.

"O-oh," She gave a nervous laugh, her hand disappearing behind her head to scratch her neck with embarrassment. "If that's the case then yeah, thank you."

They started walking in silence, passing by stores and other places that seemed interesting enough if she had had the time to explore. It wasn't until the sun was almost at its peak when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey… what's your name?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her before laughing. "Right! I forgot; my name's Eric, what's yours?"

"Rin." She smiled up at him, his smile was starting to get contagious.

"That's a pretty name, Rin." He jokingly flirted, causing her to snort with amusement before tossing a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course it is!" Their laughter caused several pass biers to look at them.

A few more minutes and another thought popped into her head.

"Hey… Eric…"

"Hmm?" He spared her a glance before nudging her to turn right.

"Don't you normally have Pokémon deliver things to people?"

"You're right," His face turned serious for a moment. "But my Pelipper is down with the flu and I thought it'd be best to let her rest."

"Aww, you're such a good trainer!" She smiled up at him, her arms crossing behind her back as they continued to walk.

"You think so?" He chuckles, adjusting the box in his arms before taking a left, leaving her to follow closely behind.

"Of course, I'd think there would be trainers who'd just make them do things even if they were sick."

"I suppose there are people like that but… I don't know, my father always told me a happy Pokémon is a Pokémon willing to go the extra mile… and when you're in the mailing business like my family is that's a good thing."

"Ohh. So how long have you had your Pelipper?" She peeked up at him, curious to see what he'd say.

"When I turned 10 my dad gave her to me as a Wingull. It was to show that I was getting ready to learn the way the family business was ran."

"So you've had her for a long time." She mused, placing a single finger on her bottom lip as she looked up at the sky. Would she ever have a Pokémon for that long? Or would she find her way home before then?

"Yep, well, here we are!" His sudden stop caused her to stumble and land painfully on her knees.

"Owie." She whines quietly, frowning as she heard Eric's quiet chuckle behind her. "Oh, shut up!"

"Hah, I'm sorry, are you okay Rin?" He stepped around her and, after adjusting the package so it was propped against his hip, held out his hand for her.

"Of course I'm okay!" She snaps, jumping up onto her feet and crossing her arms under her chest, a quiet 'hmph' leaving her lips.

A moment later she looks around and noticed a large home in front of them. They were finally here; Professor Oak's lab. Taking a shaky breath she held it for three heartbeats before letting it out.

_This is it; this is where I start my journey to find my way home… whoever I chose in there… they'll help me get home…_

"Hey, let's go, this package is getting heavy!" She was nudged out of her thoughts by both Eric's voice and his elbow before she followed him up the steps and into the lab.

The lab was a mix between homely and science-y; she could already feel her heart beat pick up with all of the bare walls feeling like they were closing in so instead of focus on the details inside the lab she focused on Eric's back.

"Hello?" Eric called, kicking off his shoes before stepping farther into the house. "Is anyone home? I'm Eric from Reliable Delivery; I have a package for Professor Oak!"

"Ah!" A voice called out from deeper within the house. "That's me! Please hold on!"

A series of crashing sounds and subtle curses drifted to their ears before a middle aged male tumbles out from a hallway and lands in a heap at their feet. Rin couldn't help but sigh again; if this was Professor Oak then she was doomed to get a decent starter Pokémon. The man opens his eyes to look up at the teens before he, too, sighs.

"Ah… pretend you didn't see that?" He asks before standing himself up, his hands dusting off the white scientist coat that hung off his shoulders.

"Uh… sure…" Both she and Eric mumble, Eric blushing with slight embarrassment for actually seeing something like that.

"Now then, who do we have here." He looked Eric up and down before a smile pulled at his lips. "You're Eric, yes? The one who said was from the delivery place?"

When Eric nods the old man's eyes travel over to Rin and, when a certain sparkle danced in their depths, Rin couldn't help but shift on her feet from unease.

"And you are…?"

"Yujin, Rin." She mumbles with reluctance, her eyes looking anywhere but the man before her.  
"Aha! You're the new trainer!" He claps his hands together once with excitement. "I've been wondering when you'd come in! Please, please, this way!"

And with that he scurried off deeper into the house leaving two shocked teens to stare after him.

"Er… should we follow him?" She asks, looking up at the equally shocked Eric.

"Well… if you want to be a trainer you should…" He finally responds.

"And what about you?"

"Well I gotta deliver this package… so… yeah, I'm following him." She saw him swallow before jogging after the eccentric professor.

Sighing once more she tugs after her new friend, the sooner she got her starter the sooner she could get away from this weird little lab.

...Line...

It was only a few minutes later before Rin and Eric found themselves in the scientist part of the home; the floors was off gray tile that matched the off white walls and in the center was a table that held three poke balls while the walls were lined with a brown counter. Rin looked around carefully, she never did like being in a stranger's home but since she had an equally weary person with her she wasn't all that worried. The professor turns around and a grin pulled at his lip, one that made Rin squint her eye slightly and have a huge urge to take a step back.

"Alright son, you can set the package down on the counter over there," Motioning towards an empty section of counter the professor's eyes left Eric and settled on Rin; his smile seemed to widen. "As for you, it's time for you to choose your partner!"

"As you can see, there are three Pokémon," He walked over to the table and picked up the first one at the far right end. "There are three types to choose from; Fire, Water and Grass. Each one will need careful training for them to become the best but each one will love and protect you given the chance."

Showing her the poke ball in his hand he pointed to a sticker that hovered over the white button, from what she could tell it looked like a blue raindrop. "This is the water Pokémon you may choose, the other two are marked with a sticker as well." He set down the poke ball and walked over to Eric who was waiting with a clip board and pen; the professor needed to sign for his package.

She stared at the poke balls, each one seeming innocent but she had no idea which little monster was hidden within. She was tempted to ask but she never did like to speak out; she always did have a hard time voicing her opinions or doubts.

Taking a quiet but deep breath she strode forward and swiped up the poke ball that held a little red flame sticker over the button and stared down at it. She loved fire; fire was represented as passion, both physically and emotionally. A person, even an animal, can have the fire of will inside of them and, with that little flame, they could accomplish anything.

Fire was warm, comforting, it filled you up with strength and love. She knew if she was going to pick the Pokémon that would help her when she was lost in this world it would be one who could light the way when she could not see.

Feeling two sets of eyes on her she looked over and noticed the two males staring at her and she took in a sharp breath to steady her heart; she hated attention.

"Ah, I see, so you're choosing the fire Pokémon?" The professor asked, turning so he was facing her instead of Eric. When she nodded his grin reappeared and he claps his hands together. "Wonderful! Please let your Pokémon out so you can say hello to your new partner!"

Taking a deep breath she hit the button and tossed the ball into the air.

"Alright, come on out… er… whichever fire Pokémon I picked!" True she stumbled over her words since she didn't exactly know which Pokémon she had chosen but all the same a white light temporarily blinded her and standing in her new partner's place was a small boy with dark red hair and equally dark blue eyes.

She froze; what was this?

The boy was wearing a burgundy jacket, his hood down and his zipper unzipped. Under his jacket was a pale yellow shirt with an outline of an orange flame. His shirt was tucked into a pair of blue jeans that, in turn, were tucked into a pair of ankle combat boots. Yawning he looked up at the stunned girl, waiting silently for her to say something.

"W… What the hell?" She finally spoke. "I… He's a kid!"

Her outburst was something no one was expecting but, what was even more surprising was the little boy spitting flames at her, an angry scowl on his innocent face.

"Yeah well you're just a stupid trainer!" His voice was innocent sounding but definitely a boy's voice, a sort of low raspiness that said he didn't talk often. She sputtered before pointing a finger at the child and looking at the professor.

"He talks!"

"Of course he talks-" He was cut off by the boy spitting more flames, his blue eyes showing he was hurt as well as offended.  
"Of course I talk, you stupid trainer!" As he spoke little puffs of fire escaped his mouth and with each sentence he took a step closer to his new trainer. "But if you don't want me that's fine! You can pick one of the other two TALKING Pokémon!"

She stared down at him, watched as betrayal swam in his eyes before looking at the professor.

"Er… Sorry." She laughs uneasily, scratching the back of her head. "I wasn't expecting him to be so human like, I'm use to little animals and such…" She took a deep breath before squatting down and smiling, a true genuine smile pulls at her lips. "So, what do I call you?"

His eyes, as well as the other's, open wide. Did she really ask him his name?

"Charmander." He mumbled, looking away and stuffing his fists deep into the pockets of his jacket.

"No, no no." She poked his cheek before smiling as he puffed out his cheek in response. "That's not your name, that's your species. What's your NAME?"

"Ah, RIN!" The sound of her name being called out sharply caused both her and her new partner's heads to snap in the direction of the Professor. "You're his trainer you name him whatever you want!"

"I'm his trainer…?" She repeats slowly, her head tilting slightly before she frowns. "That doesn't make sense. I mean yeah I guess I'm technically his trainer but what if I decide on a name that he doesn't like? Hmm? Is he just going to live with that name for all of his life?"

"Well… yeah…" Eric said uneasily, one of his hands placed firmly on his hip while the other hung loosely at his side.

"But that's stupid."

They all stared at her with shock written on their face. She in turn looked back down at Charmander and a grin pulled at her lips.

"Why don't you decide on your name, ne?"

"Rin!" Oak tried to interfere again before taking a quick step back when she stood up and glared at him.

"He can speak, he obviously has feelings, why the hell shouldn't I let him decide on his name. At the least! If what you're saying is true and I'm his 'trainer' it means he has to listen to every single thing I say unless I release him, correct? Well why shouldn't he get to choose his name? That, at least, he should be allowed to do!"

She hadn't spoken so much with so much emotion since her mother died in her real world. She knew it was wrong, she had scolded herself so many times to keep to herself and just keep her opinions to herself but when she had saw the resigned look on the boy's face something inside just snapped. Taking a deep breath she placed a hand on top of the boys head, her fingers slipping between the soft hair before her look turned from anger to a cool reserved.

"As his trainer I have the option to do whatever I want, to name him whatever I want, Correct?" When Oak nodded uneasily a grin pulled at her lips. "Then I decide I want to name him whatever he wants."

"Ketsui." His voice was quiet and when she looked down at him she noticed he was staring at her with unnaturally big blue eyes. She felt her heart squeeze and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her face.

"Very well, from today onward I'll call you Ketsui."

* * *

**Woot :O so Rin-chan has met her very first Gijinka Pokémon! Isn't it quite amazing how she has taken charge like that? I'm sure I would have shate my shorts seeing a human where a little fire lizard should be. **

**Well if she has a mental meltdown we wont know for sure until later :D**

**Until then~**


	3. Mental breakdown anyone?

**Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter! These two weeks have been hecktic! I had to babysit two toy poodles while their owners were away for a WHOLE WEEK! And then I took my driving test for my license (yes up until this point I have not had my license) and I almost failed the eye exam :O I have to get glasses now (WOOOT!) but the lady was understanding and gave me three tries and I passed! I got my license now! So it's all good and I can see...without glasses... but I'm totally going to get glasses, I'm STOKED. Uhmm... I'm also getting a new haircut :O My hair already reaches my hips so it's gonna be fun to cut all of it off until it just reaches my shoulders! ANYWAYS... Enjoy the new chapter~**

**Disclaimers: I do not, nor have I ever, own Pokémon. I only own the OC that appear in this story.**

* * *

"_R… Right then." Rubbing his hands together the professor pulls out a letter opener before cutting the tape on the package and opening it up. He dug inside for a moment, causing several pieces of packing peanuts to fall out before he pulled out a red device. "Since you're going on your journey this is something I think will become very useful." _

_He held it up for her to see before handing it to her._

"_This is your Pokédex; after putting in your trainer registration number all you have to do is point it at a Pokémon and it'll give you information on it. If you catch that Pokémon it'll give you training advice and which routes you can find them in."_

_He watched as she opened it, stared at it, and the closed it again. _

"_I didn't bring my card, I told my mother I'd come back so she could see my new partner, I didn't see a reason to bring it." Granted she didn't even know she had one but they didn't need to know that._

"_Right…" The professor turned around again before pulling out five poke balls and a belt. "I'll give you these so you can get your first team and this belt will let you carry your first team."  
"Cool." She gave Ketsui the Pokédex before accepting the belt; she was rather glad she didn't wear a belt to begin with as she wrapped the leather around her waist and buckled it up. Next were the poke balls, but before she clipped them on she stops. _

"_Hold up…"_

"_What's wrong?" She laughed nervously, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head._

"_Where's Ketsui's poke ball?" She watched them give her a shocked expression._

"_You LOST it?" Oak exclaimed._

"_No…. not exactly…" She looked around without actually moving from her spot. "You know how everyone kinda throws their balls into the air when they call out their partner? Well I did that… but I didn't realize I had to actually watch where the ball landed…" _

_Before she or anyone else could speak again she felt the end of her blazer being tugged on and, when she looked down, she couldn't help the grin that pulled at her lips. Staring up at her with those brilliant eyes Ketsui was holding his poke ball with his left hand, his right still gripping the Pokédex that she had given him._

"_Why, thank you very much." She ruffled his hair before accepting his poke ball and clipping it onto the first slot in her belt. "Well there, no harm no foul, right?" _

_The others didn't seem to agree but she ignored them as she clipped the other poke balls on her belt and accepted the Pokédex that Ketsui offered up, slipping it quietly into her right blazer pocket._

"_Well, if that's all you want to talk to us about we'll be headed off."_

"_W-wait, Rin!" She had started walking towards the door, quietly shadowed by her new partner when the Professor called out to her again._

"_Yes?" Looking back she placed her right hand against her hip, she honestly didn't want to stay in this place any longer than she had too._

"_Are you going to let your Charmander walk around? Out of his ball? Most trainers carry their Pokémon in their balls." _

_She squints her eyes before looking down at the little fire boy._

"_What do you want to do?" She finally asked, causing both Eric and Oak to gasp and for Ketsui to look at her with shock swimming in those mesmerizing eyes. "You wanna walk or not?"_

"…_Ah…" His head tilted with thought before he offered up a small smile. "Can I please walk?"_

"_Sure thing." She smiled back, her hand leaving her hip to rest on his head. _

"Master, are you okay?" Looking down her eyes trailed on Ketsui's face before she smiles. A second later her fist landed on top of his head and he was crouching down, his tiny hands gripping the wounded area and twin tear drops forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Don't ever call me that." She placed both hands on her hips, a serious expression plaguing her face. "Don't call me 'master' or 'mistress' or anything like that. If you want to call out to me call me Rin or 'Ane', got it?"

"Ah…" He sniffs before standing up straighter. "Okay… M… Ane."

"Come on," She mumbles, they were getting strange looks from the people that crowded the streets. It probably wasn't a good idea to stand in the middle of the road spacing out like she was previously. "We gotta go back home so mom can meet you."

...line...line...

It only took a shorter amount of time compared to her leaving before she and Ketsui found their way home. As they entered she didn't bother calling out, instead she slipped her boots off and closed the door behind her quiet Charmander. Weren't they normally arrogant Pokémon? She mused lightly before guiding him into the kitchen where her mother sat waiting for them, a cup of coffee in hand.

"O-oh! You chose Charmander! What's its name?"

"He's a he…" She mumbled, placing a protective hand on top of the redhead's head as she stared down her mother. "And his name is Ketsui."

"Ketsui…? Such a nice name." The mother smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you ready for your adventure?"

"No, not yet, I need to finish packing." Looking down at her partner she frowns slightly before shaking his head gently to get his attention. "Are you hungry? Mother, give him some food, ne?"

Not waiting for them to respond, although she did see mirrored looks from them both, she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. Slipping into her room she waited for the near silent click of the door closing before sinking to her knees; now she was truly alone.

Clapping one hand over her mouth to sniffle her pained gasp she wraps her other arm around her stomach and leaned forward until her forehead touched the floor boards. She was breathing heavily, her throat felt dry and even though she was taking deep breaths she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_What the hell was happening?_

_How the hell did she get here?_

_Where was HERE?_

_WHY was she here?_

_In her world Pokémon were cute little creatures that looked like regular animals._

_Why did they look like HUMANS here?_

_Why were people treating them like pets?_

Her mind over loading she forced herself to get up and into her bathroom before she threw up in the sink, there was no way she could have made it to the toilet. Upon seeing the contents of her breakfast sitting in clumps before her she felt her stomach clinch before she threw up again, although this time nothing came out.

"Oh god…" She groans before grabbing ahold of the sink's edge and sinking down to her knees once more, this time pressing her forehead against the cold surface of the sink instead of the ground. "God, why is this happening to me?"

Reaching up without looking she searched for one of the knobs before turning on the faucet, hopefully that'll clean out the sink… and not flood it. After a few minutes of just the sound of running water her heartbeat calmed down and she could feel her breath returning to her. Clearing her throat she forced herself back up onto her feet to stare down at the draining sink, watching as clumps of soggy waffles floating around the drain before disappearing into the dark depths. Just watching the former breakfast made her want to throw up again; closing her eyes tight she looks away, thankful that the smell didn't bother her nearly as much as looking at it. A knock on her bedroom door made her look up, blinking several times in response. How long was she up here?

"A…Ane?" Ketsui asked hesitantly, as if he was still unsure if he was supposed to call her that. "Ane, your… your momma w-wants to know where you are."

Running a hand through her tangled hair she sighs before quickly rinsing her mouth out with a bottle of mouthwash that was sitting on the counter. Rinsing her mouth out once more with water she opened her bathroom door and then her bedroom door. She stared down at her new partner for a moment before tugging him inside and closing the door. He seemed shocked for a moment, his nose crunching up as if he smelt something foul before looking up at his master with big waiting eyes. When the door closed again she slid down to her knees and leaned forward until her forehead was resting on his shoulder. Again, he seemed shocked but otherwise remained still.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbles, her hands trembling as she took his. "I'm not use to this world… not yet at least… please stay by my side until I do…"

"This world…?" Ketsui questions quietly, tilting his head so he could look down at her.  
"Un." She agrees before pulling back and smiling very quietly at him. "I'll explain everything later… when I understand it myself… okay?"

"O…Okay…" He agrees as he watched her stand up and grabs a backpack that was sitting against her bed.

"Come on… Don't want to keep the adventure waiting, ne?" She forced a bright smile and her partner new it was fake.

Quickly taking the stairs Rin steps into the kitchen and was met with a big smile and arms wrapping around her neck. She froze, she never was use to people touching her; patting her mother's back twice she pulls away with a slightly uncomfortable look.

"I'll be cheering you on from home, okay!" Her mother gushed, her smiling making the sun ashamed for how bright it was.

"Uh… Right." Rin agrees before taking a step back and placing her hand on top of Ketsui's head again. "We'll be going now." Her mother walked them to the door, stared down at them with bright eyes as they put on their shoes and waved from the door as they walked down the street.

Now, if only she could figure out to get to her real home.

...line...line...

"A… Ane?" Ketsui's voice made her look down as they were walking.

"Hmm?"

"You'll help me get strong, right?"

Frowning, Rin stops and looks down at her new partner. She didn't quite understand. In order for him to get stronger he had to fight, but if she made him fight she'd be no better than everyone else who treated their Pokémon like tools.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip as she stared him down.

"H… Hai." He nods, a determined expression overtaking his normally tired face.

"Well then…" She couldn't help but smile slightly, as long as he wanted this. "I'll make you so strong the strongest Pokémon will be scared of you!"


	4. Child abuse at it's finest

**So! I finally (FINALLY) got a new chapter out for you! In recent news (mostly the reasons I haven't written anything) I got a job, I'm registering for fall classes, I got glasses (Dark red rimmed glasses that I love VERY MUCH)... uh... and... I'm getting a car? I dunno, I've been busy. Anyways, here's the new story~**

**Disclaimers: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Pokemon or... anything awesome... just my OCs... o3o Enjoy~**

* * *

"This… feels like child abuse…" Rin deadpans as she watched Ketsui dodge the tackle his opponent launched. The Pokémon that they were battling was the 5th Rattata that they've come across after leaving the safety of the village. Granted, all Rattata looked the same to her, they had a lot of differences.

The one before them was a girl, with short purple hair pulled into low pigtails and messy bangs that framed her face. Twitching ever so often a set of purple rat ears sat on top of her head. She had bright black eyes and a cute button nose, three long whiskers protruding from either side. Her mouth was the most expressive thing on her, it was either forming into a bright smile or a nasty scowl depending on if her attack landed, but whatever she did her buck teeth were well evident; it was twice as long as any of her other teeth. She wore a purple tube top that covered just her chest and one size too big purple overalls , matching converse graced her feet.

She was waiting a few dozen feet away from the partners, her upper body lowered slightly and her pretty lips pulled into a scowl. Several sets of scratch marks decorated her skin, her arms, her exposed ribs, all of them were made by Ketsui. Thinking of the fire Pokémon, Rin looks at her partner; you couldn't tell because of the baggy clothes he wore but she knew there were several big bruises forming on his skin from where the Rattata's tackles landed.

"Ane!" Ketsui's voice pulled her from her thoughts just as Rattata jumped at him, ready to land another tackle.

_Crap, crap, crap!_ She chants before throwing out a pointed hand like a total retard and shouts "Wait for her to get close then dodge! Use that time to land a final scratch attack!"

Jeez, she liked the video game better; there you could take your time to think of an attack, or to give your Pokémon a potion or some stupid crap like that. Here you couldn't miss a beat. If you did, your partner just might faint and where will you be? That's right, at the mercy of a seriously pissed off Pokémon that could lay you on your ass faster than you can sing the first verse to the Pokémon theme song.

She watched in slow motion as the Rattata lands in front of her Charmander, watched as she thrusts forward intending to slam her head into his stomach; watched as at that moment he jumps back and rose his hand, his fingernails magically lengthening and strengthening before he swiped down wards.

The Rattata slammed into the ground, giving a screech of pain before fainting. There was a moment of silence between the partners before Rin looks over at Ketsui.

"So… do we just leave her here… or … something…?" Even after five battles she still wasn't comfortable with leaving the fainted Pokémon there, her 'no child abuse' mind set kicking in.

Thankfully, though, her dear partner was there to take her hand and lead her away, at least someone in the group was fine with leaving wild, dangerous things where they lie. After a couple dozen steps she looks down at her silent boy and a slow smile pulls at her lips. Before he could avoid it she had pulled him into a big hug, ruffling his hair much to his displeasure.

"A-Ane!" He cries out, trying to escape her arms but failing.

"You did a good job," She coos, rubbing her cheek against his. She couldn't really help it, he was just so cute and strong and she just wanted to praise him every second he was with her. Maybe this was why kids didn't want to come near her; she tended to turn into a doting parent even if they, technically, weren't her children.

"T… Thank you," He mumbles, finally pulling away with his cheeks stained pink. He obviously liked the praise but didn't know how to express himself.

She stood up, allowing his freedom before walking down the road towards the town, "We need to heal you up, even though you did excellent that battle was pretty hard." He follows her closely, it almost looked like he was scared of her abandoning him even though she seemed quite attached to him.

Several moments pass in silence, Rin was lost in her own thoughts and Ketsui was obediently following when he smelled something. It was a scent he was quite familiar with, smoke and fire. Stopping in his tracks he tilts his head up, taking a few sniffs to figure out where it was coming from. Rin continues to walk on for a few yards before stopping, realizing that he wasn't following her and looked behind her with a confused face.

Opening her mouth to call out to him she froze, her eyes noticing a large orange thing barreling out of the tree line heading straight for the preoccupied fire Pokémon. She choked, jolting forward and, in a not very graceful way, tackling her partner to the ground. The large orange thing, now clear to her to be some sort of flamethrower attack, roared over them before dispelling into the sky.

"Gin!" She heard a female voice scold. It took her a moment to get her bearings before she rose off of her dazed partner and sitting on her knees in front of him. Her eyes, looking for the voice of the owner, locked on a young Asian girl; the girl was frowning slightly, her almond shaped eyes glaring at the male next to her.

Where the girl was petite with straight long black hair, dark hypnotizing eyes, and cream skin her partner was tall and lean with white hair that fell in front of narrowed red eyes and beautiful milky white skin. Both of them, in Rin's opinion, were beautiful.

The girl was wearing a long sleeved white shirt decorated with blue and green butterflies, a simple black vest over it and a matching skirt; black tights hugged her slender thighs and comfortable running shoes donned her feet. Her arms were crossed under her small but perk breasts, her head tilted slightly as she gave her partner an unamused stare.

Meanwhile her partner wore a dark blue kimono with a blinding white obi tied in a bow on front, the front of the kimono was definitely not closed properly and part of it tended to slip from his broad shoulders to show his lovely collarbone. Dangling from his neck was a simple leather string that held a fang of sorts, the matching one hanging from his companion's neck. He was wearing old styled getas and his hands were folded in his sleeves like an old monk of sorts. The most breathtaking thing about him, thought, were the stunning nine white tails that surrounded him, each one tipped with a beautiful silvery blue.

She didn't have to be a Pokénerd to know that he was a very rare shiny Ninetales; and very gorgeous one at that.

She was pulled out of her ogling by a rough shove from her partner that caused her to land harshly on her ass. With wide eyes she watched as Ketsui jumped up and pointed a shaking finger at her, wisps of fire escaping his mouth in his rage.

"You stupid trainer!" He shouts, his voice laced with anger and a hint of panic. "You could have died!"

"I…" She was lost for words; she could just stare at him with a slightly open mouth and wide, unblinking eyes. "I was trying to protect you!"

"I'm a fire type!" He shouts back, waving his arms around as if the motion would get her to understand. "That attack wouldn't have affected me! You, on the other hand, are a stupid human and would have been killed!"

"Like hell it wouldn't have hurt you!" She snaps, scrambling to her feet to tower over him. "Did you feel how hot that crap was? It would turn you into a friggin' roasted lizard!"

The face on Ketsui's face when she mentioned him being a 'roasted lizard' was priceless although she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. Only now was she realizing that he didn't know in her world his kind were lizards… nor has he ever seen the movie 'spirited away'. Opting out of laughing she sighs instead, her hand raising up to rub her forehead.

After a moment of angry silence between the newly formed partnership Rin looks back over at the beauty couple, her arms crossing over her chest and her eyes narrowing slightly.

"So… what the fuck?" She directed the question at the girl, she didn't think she could talk to the overly beauty Pokémon besides her. The girl, in turn, stops glaring at her partner to look at the annoyed Rin, her eyebrow rising up slightly as if she was slightly surprised that she was being addressed.

"Dunno." She finally admits, shrugging one shoulder. "He was probably jealous."

"Tch," The Ninetales decided to speak up, one of his arms wrapping around his trainers shoulders while the other one wrapped around her waist. "Why would I be jealous? I have the best trainer in the world."

As he talked he turned his head so his lips were brushing over the girl's neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin towards the end of his statement. Although this action surprised Rin, what surprised her more was how his trainer didn't react at all at his displays of affection; it was like she wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

"I'm Iwaru." The young trainer greets, tilting her head slightly so she was blocking her Ninetales from her neck. "And he's Gin."

"Gin…" Rin mimics, her early high school Japanese class kicking in to tell her that Iwaru had pretty much just named her partner silver. _Better than what you called Ketsui._ Her inner voice chastised her; he chose his own name, shut up.

"Don't you dare speak my name, filthy trainer," The shiny hissed, a small fireball escaping his lips before he tightened his hold on his trainer. "Only Iwaru-Hime is allowed to speak my name."

"Wow… you're really arrogant, aren't you?" Raising an eyebrow Rin moves her arms from under her chest to perch them on her hips. "Gin."

"It is not arrogance to know what you want," His nose rises up slightly; he obviously didn't like her judging him. "Besides, you're too lowly to speak my name, _peasant."_

"Oh, no you didn't!" She snaps, her inner ghetto bitch coming out; taking a step towards them before she felt her hand being grabbed ahold of, tugging her back before she could later regret her actions.

"Ane." Ketsui's voice caused her to look back, her annoyance turning into confusion. He didn't look too good, he was slightly paler and his eyes looked a bit duller.

Taking a deep breath she laced her fingers with his before turning her attention back to the couple.

"Although I'd love to hang out and trade insults with you, my partner needs medical attention so we will be off." She walks off with her Charmander in tow. They only walked a few yards before she realized Iwaru and her Ninetales, Gin, were following her.

"Er… this is the part where we go our separate ways." She said, giving them a weird sideway glance.

"I wish to travel with you." Iwaru explains, sliding her hands into her vest pockets as she fell into step with Rin.

"Ah... no thank you…"

"My Hime wishes to travel with her, thus she will travel with you." Gin chimes in, sliding an arm over his trainer's slim shoulders.

"Tch, you really are arrogant." She scowls up at him before pulling Ketsui up into her arms and continuing off to the Pokécenter.

Gin flashes her a wicked grin that she didn't see, a very small version echoing on his trainer's face before they followed behind her. She definitely was an interesting trainer.

* * *

**Yay! So she finally meets Iwaru and Gin (Two totally awesome people!)**

**Gin: Damn right, we're awesome!**

**Iwaru:... Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because you want to say hi to everyone?**

**Iwaru: ... Not really...**

**Gin: Don't pressure her! *Clings to his trainer like white on rice* She is way more awesome than you are!**

**Me: ... Right... Uh... well... **

**Iwaru: ... Ignore him**

**Gin: TT^TT Dont be that way, Iwaru-Hime!**

**Me: *Snorts* You're really lame, Gin...**

**Gin: _ I'll eat you.**


	5. Fufufu!

**So... It's only been a few days since I last posted a new chapter (Like... two days?)... I dunno, I've been having problems sleeping so I made a new chapter (Yeppee~). It's kinda short but... yeah~**

**Disclaimers: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Pokemon. I only own my own OC(s) that appear in this story.**

* * *

She ignored the annoyingly cheerful chime of the automatic doors _swooshing_ open and the couple that followed her to the front desk. It's only been a day and she was losing patient in this world.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy, or who appeared to be Nurse Joy, chirped cheerfully. "Welcome to the Pokémon center, how can I help you?"

With annoyance Rin looked down at her Pokémon; on the way here he had taken to clinging to her blazer and his complexion went from oh-he's-kinda-pale to when-was-the-last-time-he-was-out-in-the-sun?

"Uh, yeah…" She trailed off, tossing Ketsui up a little to get a better grip on him. "I need you to… uh… heal him?"

"Oh! Absolutely! But he needs to be in his Pokéball." For some reason Rin had this overwhelming urge to smack the nurse.

Of course she was nice and didn't do it.

Instead she adjusted her partner so she could reach for his Pokéball and gently tapped it against his arm. The white glow blinded her for a moment before she felt his weight disappear from her arms and she was left with a Pokéball and a painful tug at her heart.

Now all that was left was waiting.

...

"So… is he your only Pokémon?" The annoyingly beautiful Ninetales asked.

They were currently sitting in the waiting area. She had commandeered a whole loveseat for herself, tucking her legs half under her body and using the other half to set her backpack on; her unwanted companions sat on the loveseat's twin on the other side of the glass coffee table. Iwaru sat directly in front of her, her own legs resting- one ankle over the other- on the coffee table with Gin leaning against her, one of his arms tossed over the back of the seat while his tails rested on his other side.

"He's my partner," She corrects, never looking up from the outdated magazine that sat open on her lap. "But, yes, he is."

"Wow, you really are new," That sounded more like an insult than a comment and Rin felt like punching him in the face.

It was only her first day and she hated just about everyone.

"I have two," Iwaru suddenly spoke up, tilting her head slightly as if she just realized what was going on around her. "So I am fairly new myself."

_Welp, isn't that peachy?_ Inwardly she scowled, just her luck to meet a trainer, a NEW trainer, that had a kick ass Pokémon. Was God TRYING to make her life anymore bizarre?

What if this is a dream?

_Then I'm more fucked up than I thought._

Rin contemplated about speaking further, maybe if they hadn't of met with Gin trying to burn Ketsui's head off- maybe they could have been great friends. Well, not Gin, he didn't have to harm her partner for her to instantly dislike him.

_Sexual tension!_ Her inner voice sang and she openly frowned. Was that even allowed in this world? Back home she had heard cases where people had had sex with their pets and she HAD come across several fanfics of trainers 'getting it on' with their Pokémon, gijinka or not. But was it okay in THIS world?

She had recalled in one gijinka story that she had heard about that, in order to 'bond' with your Pokémon, you'd literally had to have sex with them.

Her frown deepend, she couldn't see herself banging Ketsui. For fuck's sake he looked like a nine year old! And because she had a fucked up mind only one thought captured her attention.

_Am I even a virgin in this world?_

_..._

When Nurse Joy came out of the back carrying Ketsui's Pokéball Rin sat up, anxiety running through her body. It was so much simpler when you played the video game and your Pokémon were healed at the end of the song. Here it took two hours for her Ketsui to be fully healed and returned to her.

"Here's your Pokémon, miss!" The nurse chirped happily, her hands holding out the sphere gently; to which Rin snatched it away from her and released her beloved partner.

The fire boy materializes where her legs were, his arms rising above his head as he yawns.

"Welcome back," She sighs, reaching over to touch the tips of her fingers against his jacket before relaxing. "You feel better?"

Although she was happy that she had him back she seriously liked the game better. Less anxiety.

"Mhm," He yawns again before noticing Iwaru and Gin. "What are they doing here?"

Before she could answer him Gin speaks up.

"Iwaru-Hime wants to travel with you," And under his breath, "Although I don't know why…"

Asshole.

"They are very interesting," Iwaru speaks up, tilting her head slightly. "I wish to befriend them."

Rin sighs, shrugging slightly when Ketsui gave her a confused look. "It doesn't really matter," She assures him, climbing off the couch to stretch herself. "They'll get bored and leave us alone soon enough."

Well… she HOPES they do.

...

"They're still following us, Ane." Ketsui peaks up at his trainer, noticing that she looked close to killing someone.

"I know," She grounds out.

For the past half hour they had the beautiful couple following them; cheering them on when they had a Pokébattle- well, Gin giving snarky comments and Iwaru watching silently.

It was annoying as FUCK, in Rin's opinion.

And if things couldn't get worse she wasn't able to dodge the rock that came flying at her from out of nowhere.

"The fuck?" She snaps; the rock, a nice chunk that was able to fit comfortably in the palm of her hand, had smacked her in the right shoulder hard enough for her to stumble back two feet.

"Fufufufu!" Laughter- surprisingly not Gin's- caught her attention and she finds herself looking at a young boy sitting on a large bolder.

He had white-ish blond hair that spiked up around him like a lion's mane; his human-like ears were big and reminded her of a monkey and he had this annoying smirk on his face that made Rin want to punch him. Hard. In the throat.

He was sitting cross legged, his hands gripping his ankles as he laughed at her, his tail twitching with amusement. Overall his outfit, from what she could see, was a short pant- short sleeved jumper that matched his hair and tan sandals that matched the tip of his Mankey tail.

"Fufufufu! You suck as a trainer if you can't even dodge a simple rock!" His voice sounded a little rough around the edge but overall it was mischievous and full of arrogance. Why the hell did she attract these types of idots?

"Come over here and say that to my face, you punk!" She insults back, throwing the rock at him halfheartedly. Even if she wanted to punch him in the throat she wouldn't throw the rock to hit him; that fucking hurt more than her period.

"Fufufu," Jumping down from his perch she blinks when she realizes that, upon closer inspection, he looked like a baby-faced fifteen year old and, annoyingly, looked like he was a few inches taller than herself. "If you want to prove yourself why don't we battle?"

"And if you win?" She asked suspiciously, crossing her arms under her chest.

"You admit you suck and give me food," He said offhandedly, mimicking her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And if we win?" She shifted her weight to her left leg, her right hand perching on her hip.

"You can catch me," He gave her a wicked grin, shifting his weight onto his right leg and placing his left hand on his hip.

_Is he seriously mimicking our body language?_ Now's not the time for this.

"Why would I want to catch you?" Rin's annoyance- for she had noticed him mimicking her thanks to her stupid inner voice- disappeared into confusion. She had already decided she wouldn't catch Pokémon on her quest to find her way home.

Why would she want to force someone into slavery?

Of course the boy before her didn't know that and before he could hide it she watched a mix of pain and anger cross his face.

"I'm strong!" He yelled at her, "Nobody has been able to catch me! I'll only go with someone stronger than me!"

Frowning slightly she looked down at Ketsui before tilting her head slightly. "You wanna battle him?"

He nods slowly, muffling a yawn behind his fist before stepping out in front of her.

"Well then," She called out, sliding her hands in her blazer pockets. "Looks like we'll be battling you, you punk."

"Fufufu, bring it on."

* * *

**So... yeah, it's short but that's only because I want to continue the battle in the next chapter.**

**What do you think of this Mankey? I personally like him (Especially his unique laughter xD)**

**Until next time (At this rate it'll be in... at most... a week _ ) later~**


	6. Severing the strands of sanity

**I'm SO SORRY it took forever to update! I was... having issues... writing the second half of this chapter... *Laughs nervously* Anyways... uh... yeah okay so this is ... about a thousand words more than what my chapters are normally length, only because I told y'all earlier that I cut the previous chapter short so I could put the fight scene in this chapter.**

**Now I'd like to point out that this is the first fight scene for pokemon that I've made so it kinda sucks... I'll get better as the story goes on ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own pokemon. I only own my OCs that show up in this story.**

* * *

Gin yawns, not even bothering to conceal it behind his hand before looking down at his trainer. She had, surprisingly, volunteered to be the referee; even though this was a battle with a wild Pokémon.

Whatever.

"Fufufufu whenever you're ready." The Mankey, for Iwaru had confirmed that he was one, was mocking Rin; that cocky grin still gracing his lips.

"Punk." She mumbles, running a hand through her painfully long hair. She had to remind herself later to buy hair ties or something.

"Begin." Gin yawns again, rubbing the tip of his tongue against one of his K9's. This was probably going to be boring.

Mankey, who was quite agile, rushes towards the fire Pokémon; he drops low and kicked out his leg in a clean sweeping movement. Ketsui falls backwards, slamming his head on the ground and Rin flinches in pain.

"Ketsui!" She called out, taking a half step forward when Mankey's hand rose. He was probably planning on doing karate chop or something. "Ember him in the fucking face!"

As soon as he saw Mankey's face he sucks in a deep breath and spits fire. Rin saw a small smirk pull at his lips when a yelp of pain echoed around them. Mankey jumps back, his hand coming up to cover his face, his other gripping the ground by his feet, landing on one knee with the other tucked under him.

"Augh…" He sounded like he was in pain and for a moment she wanted to check to see if he was okay. Her emotions change when she heard a groan that mirrored his pain leave Ketsui's lips. Her partner sits up, slowly getting to his feet, watching as Mankey glared at him through his fingers with impassive eyes.

"Geez" Rin mumbles, stuffing her hands in her blazer pocket as she watched the two; Mankey wasn't acting so cocky now, was he? "Ketsui, scratch!"

The nails on the fire Pokémon's right hand lengthened as he stalked over to the kneeling fighting Pokémon. He only got a few feet from the older boy when Mankey tossed sand into Ketsui's unsuspecting eyes. Both he and Rin flinched when Mankey jumps to his feet and did a scratch of his own, his cocky grin pulling at his lips once more.

"Fufufufu! You'll have to try harder than that if you want to beat me!" He jumps back, giving himself space before placing a hand on his hip.

That cocky punk!  
"Ketsui, you okay?" She watched him stand up, rubbing his jacket sleeve against one eye before nodding, a simple scratch wasn't going to hurt him. "Good, let's show this cheeky punk how fire Pokémon fight!"

"Fufufufu…"

…

The fight had dragged on for what seemed like forever. Iwaru and her faithful, if not lustful, companion had excused themselves to sitting against a tree that was far enough away from the battle to avoid any stray attacks but still close enough to hear them talking- if they talked. Other than Rin barking commands at Ketsui and the Mankey's laughter they remained quiet, concentrating on the battle than pleasantries.

"Ketsui," Rin yells, watching the Mankey jump forward with full intentions to scratch his opponent. "Dodge and then use ember!"

As Mankey's magically lengthened nails came down Ketsui dodges, ducking under the Mankey's exposed arm and turning sharply on his heels, spitting fire at his opponent's exposed back.

Mankey yelps in pain and jumps away, his hand holding his side and his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Ketsui, now's your chance! Use leer then ember again!"

She had to admit, although she loved the game – for obvious reasons- the one thing she loved about Pokébattles in real life was the fact that there were no obvious 'your move, their move, your move.' Mostly it was 'shout your commands and see what happens.'

She loved it.

Her fire Pokémon's eyes glowed red as he glared at the Mankey; the move made Mankey freeze, his joints freezing in place with fear. Mankey couldn't move as Ketsui rushed forward and delivered a strong ember attack to Mankey's unprotected face.

There was a moment of silence, Mankey shivering horribly, before he fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground.

Ketsui stared down at his defeated opponent before looking over at Rin, and although his face was blank as usual he had a very small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Ane," He mused, walking towards her and taking ahold of her hand quietly. "I believe we won."

There was a small sniffle, Mankey sitting up and glaring at them. Small frustrated tears plagued his eyes as he watched Rin look down at her partner before pulling him over and sitting in front of the defeated Pokémon.

"You know…" She started, crossing her legs and pulling on Ketsui's hand until he was sitting next to her, "The only reason I didn't want to catch you was because I didn't want to force you into anything."

She offered him a small smile when he gave her a look that clearly said he didn't quite believe her.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you on their team." She tried again.

"You're the first one to beat me in a battle," He admits, looking away from her with frustration. "I'll accept no other trainer as mine."

Unable to resist she reaches out and places her hand on top of his head, ruffling his hair with fondness. Now that she could feel it under her fingers she realized it was slightly rough from abuse but was thick and easy to run her fingers through. From the corner of his eyes he looks at her, a very small blush touching his cheeks. She chose not to tease him about it.

Besides he wasn't such a punk after all.

See? Wasn't she a good person?

"Well," She muses. "You can come with us if you want. I don't mind catching you if you want. What do you think?"

She tars at her for a moment before a faint smile touched his lips.

_Yeah, he wasn't such a punk…_

"Well…" His face went blank as he looks away, his finger scratching his cheek absently. "I don't know…"

Her eye twitches; not a punk her ass! With a firm push of her hand his face gave a lovely kiss to the ground. He yelps in surprise as she continued to grind his face into the dirt.

"I-I'm joking!" he manages, squirming to get up but being unable to do so.

"Yeah, you better be!" She released him, watching with slight amusement as he rubbed the dirt off of his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Punk."

For a moment they stared at each other, their eyes sizing up the other, before the both grinned. Rin pulls out the second Pokéball from her belt and presses the button so it grew in size.

"Last chance," Even though she was smiling there was a serious edge in her voice.

To answer he reached forward and pressed his fingers against the button, flashing her a smile as he was absorbed in white light.

…

The nurse immediately recognized the four people that came through the automatic doors and she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. As an after though she noticed the punk-looking trainer didn't have her Charmander in her arms this time around and wondered why they were back. When the group reaches the desk her smile brightens, her hands clapping together with joy.

"Welcome back! How can I help you?"

"Yeah," The punk-looking trainer fiddled with her belt before placing a Pokéball on the counter. "I need you to heal this punk and him," She nodded towards her fire Pokémon before looking at the nurse again. "That's okay?"

"Of course!" Nurse joy chirps, taking the Pokéball that laid on the counter. "Although your Pokémon needs to enter his Pokéball again."

She could tell the trainer didn't like that thought very much and watched in amusement when it was her Pokémon that had taken ahold of his Pokéball and sat it down on the counter.

"Don't worry, Ane." His apathetic expression never changing as he reached towards the Pokéball and pressed the button, disappearing in a bright light a moment later.

"Don't worry, he says…" She heard the trainer mumble irritably, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Sheesh, he's so… so damn calm!"

The trainer stalked away from the counter, mumbling things like 'stupid, too-calm lizard' and 'uncharacteristically blank personalities.' Smiling to herself Nurse Joy went off with both Pokéballs; time to heal some Pokémon!

…

Rin was stretched out on the love seat, half asleep as she waited for her Pokémon to be healed and half swimming in her memories. Flashes from her other life.

Dark alleys.

Smoke.

Needles.

Sirens.

The pungent smell of vomit…

Her finger twitches by her side before she was jolted awake when someone grabbed her shoulder. Staring up with eyes that seemed way too wide for someone who was momentarily shocked Rin noticed the nurse look slightly concerned.

"Ano…" Unable to think of anything to say Nurse Joy held out a tray that held the trainer's Pokémon. "Your Pokémon are fully healed."

Wordlessly Rin takes her Pokémon, glancing at them before standing up. "Is it possible that I can get a room for the night?

While she was waiting it had gotten dark; too dark to truly travel and still be safe.

"Of course!" Joy chirped, guiding the weary trainer to the staircase. "Room 306 is free."

Yawning Rin looks around as she followed the perky nurse, a thought dawning on her as they reached the steps.

"Oye, where are the two weirdoes that were with me?"

"Hm?" Nurse Joy looks over her shoulder before smiling. "Iwaru-san went to bed earlier, she said to let you sleep and that she'd see you in the morning."

Rin hums to herself, nodding her thanks before making her way up the two flights of stairs to her room. It took her ten minutes to climb and find her room but when she did and she heard the door click shut behind her she lifted her Pokéballs and released her Pokémon.

"Geez!" The Mankey yawns, materializing on the only full bed in the room. "We're finally out, fufu!"

Ketsui appeared next to him, his yawn the only answer to the other's comment.

"Hm," Rin walks to them and falls face first onto the soft bed. "You need a name…"

"Mhm," Mankey agrees, laying on his back before rolling onto his side to stare at her. "So hurry up and name me!"

"Name yourself," She mumbles, her voice muffled by the comforter.

"No way!" Mankey grabs her shoulder and shakes her, "You gotta name me!"

"Why," Whining she turns her head slightly to look at him.

"It's the rules!" He said, seriousness coating every word.

"Ugh!" Was her only response before she hid her face again. "Ketsui named himself!"

A moment of silence broken only by the weight of someone's head resting on her back, from the position it was Ketsui and she shifted slightly

"Then… I want to be named…" Mankey trailed off for a moment, "Sentaru."

"Sentaru…" Rin agrees, wiggling her back again until both she and Ketsui were comfortable.

She was drifting off to sleep when Sentaru shakes her shoulder again.  
"So we gonna do it?"

"It? She questions, never tilting her head to look at him. "If by 'it' you mean sleep then yeah… I'm trying to do it now."

Sentaru snorts and Rin felt Ketsui move off of her. Slightly annoyed- for she didn't know what was going on- Rin sits up and twists her body around so her back was against the wall and her legs crossed Indian style. The look on her face clearly said to explain or she was going to throw a fit.

"Geez," Sentaru complains, sticking his tongue out as he held onto his ankles. "I didn't realize I was captured by a trainer who doesn't know what she's doing."

Frowning Rin reaches forwards and gently pushes her Mankey's shoulder. "Well why don't you tell me what I don't know, you smartass."

Both her Pokémon share a look before Sentaru presses his lips together in thought.

"Well?"

"Well," The oldest of the two starts, shooting her an examining look before looking away. "In order to properly bond with your Pokémon a trainer has sex with… their Pokémon."

Everything seemed to freeze before a snort caused both Pokémon to look at their trainer with wide, puzzling eyes.

"I have… to have sex with… both of you?" Although her voice sounded amused, for she was giggling the giggle that people linked with mentally ill patients, her fingers were shaking slightly.

"Yes." Ketsui nods in agreement.

"Fuck!" Her sudden outburst, as well as her jumping past them and onto the floor, caused both of her Pokémon to flinch. "That's fucked up! Ketsui! He looks like a nine year old! Yo- You don't realize this but in my world that's classified as pedophilia!"

She was pacing the room now, ranting to herself and tugging at her hair absently.

"I… I need to think…!" She finally said to them, giving them one last panicked look before scurrying into the bathroom and locking it behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind her Rin dashed to the toilet, hyperventilating as she dropped to her knees. Rin clung to the toilet bowl, her whole upper body hunched over the opening and shivering while her lower half kneeled on the ground, giving her some sort of stability that was quite wasted on her state of mind. Every few moments her body would jerk, her abdomen clinching and unclenching and her diaphragm trying to push out something that she didn't have. Dry heaving sucked balls.

_This is insane! I- What kind of fucked up do I have to be in order to make up a world where I have to have sex with a nine year old!_

Her head jerks up with sudden shock, eyes wide as she looked around wildly before jumping to her feet and rushing to the sink. Her head! That was it! This wasn't some alternate universe where she's supposed to find her way home. No! This was her asleep… or perhaps she's in a drunken coma…

_What was the last thing we remember?_

She wasn't doing drugs, no the last time she did that she woke up in a room with two other naked people, stale popcorn and a goat… She swore off drugs after that first time.

Wait!

That's right!

She had gone to a party with a few of her friends, or who she claimed as people to pass the time with, there were a lot of alcoholic things there. Tequila, bourbon, whiskey, vodka, tequila.

_You said that._

_**Oh wait, I said that.**_

_Think!_

That's right, she was drinking a lot and there was this cute guy sitting on the couch. Well, cute if you considered guys who died their hair pink cute.

She was sitting next to him, talking to him- or attempting to- and asking why he wasn't drinking. He said something like 'I'm the designated driver' and she had laughed, 'what's a designated driver?' He might have answered her but she was lost in awe as she watched little creatures obeying every command he made. It only now accord to her that he was playing a DS. At that moment it was amazing! She couldn't remember how many drinks she had, she knew that at some points her cup would be empty and she'd think she was cut off for the night and the next points they were filled and she went back to being happy.

That was it, sometime after the party she must have wondered off on her own; she HAS done that before. Maybe she was sleeping in an alley with the rats again. Maybe she went home with a guy that night.

That thought, rather than the rat invested alley, disturbed her the most. She had a strict rule that she followed weather she was drunk or not. She did NOT sleep with guys she didn't like.

Now… If she liked them while drunk vs. if she hated them while sober was a different story. As long as she liked them at one point while sleeping with them she couldn't complain… not really at least… but she did.

_Did we sleep with someone?_

_**Dunno.**_

_You're hopeless,_ her other voice sighed dramatically and she grinned to herself.

It was all so simple now that she thought about it logically; this was all a dream, thus, it was absolutely okay for her to have sex with her fire Pokémon that looks like a nine year old. It wasn't like she can be prosecuted in her real world for THINKING about it. Humming quietly to herself she opened the medicine cabinet and, after scanning the basic things like condoms and tampons, she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a pair of scissors she flicked the cabinet mirror closed, grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it away from her head, angling the sharp tool around said lock.

Now… how short did she want it? To her neck? Boy style? To her shoulders, maybe?

_Just cut it, geez…_

Her grin widening she watched the first lock of sanity fell uselessly to the ground before grabbing another

* * *

***WARNING. FROM THIS POINT FORWARD THERE IS SEX.***

* * *

By the time she walked through the bathroom door her two dear Pokémon were falling asleep next to each other. She would have thought it was kind of cute if she wasn't crazy. Slowly climbing in the bed she started to kiss Ketsui's cheek and the side of his neck, her fingers sliding up and down his arm.

"Ng, Ane?" Vibrant blue eyes fluttered open to stare at her, confusion clouding his otherwise blank face.

"Shh." Mumbling against his neck she tugs his jacket off. "We're supposed to do this, right?"

_We're totally screwed in the head…_

_**That won't be the only place we'll be screwed in a few minutes.**_

_UGH, that's so wrong!_

Their movement seemed to rouse Sentaru and, as he yawns, sits up to watch what was happening before him. Watching as Rin strips Ketsui of his jacket and dropping it to the floor, as her tongue darted out to lick the fire Pokémon's cheek. Shifting to his knees he helped Ketsui sit up, watching with slightly clouded eyes as Rin stripped herself of her blazer.

Perk breasts came into view, creamy skin bound in a black laced bra, both boys were in raptured attention. They didn't notice her tossing the blazer to the ground, or how she tugged at Ketsui's shirt, how-after she got it free- she tossed that article to the ground as well. Her breasts weren't amazing, they were a little larger than average but to her boys they were amazing. Rising ever so slightly with each deep breath she took, practically begging to be released from the confines of the bra.

"Take off your pants," Their trainer mumbled to the fire lizard, her hands rubbing gentle circles on his shoulders and chests. He complied easily, his normally apathetic eyes never leaving the skin that seemed to call out to him. "Your boxers too…"

She stripped herself of her pants and underwear as well, only taking a moment to look at him when she pushed him onto his back and straddled his small waist. He was small, rightly so since he had a child's body, but all the same she lowered herself down. Although she had sex plenty of times in her world it felt weird having something inside of her; why would she be a virgin in this world when she wasn't in her own world?

She stayed still for a moment, adjusting to him no matter how small he was until, finally, she rose and sank back down.

It was mostly an experimental stroke, just gaging the rhythm so she wouldn't accidentally make him slip out. That wouldn't be very fun. Ketsui's hands stayed firmly on her hips, his hypnotizing blue eyes glazed with a mix of wonder and lust.

Child innocence and lustful intentions.

Fuck, she felt like a monster.

As if to distract her Sentaru, who already has his jumper bunched around his hips, scoots closer to her, stopping only when he was behind her. Tentatively he brushed his hands over her exposed ribs, his fingers gliding upwards until the pads of his thumbs brushed the underside of her laced breasts.

Despite the fact that he, too, was younger than her she couldn't help but gasp, her chest arching outwards slightly as she continued to rise and lower herself onto the fire boy. Leaning forward her Mankey nibbled on her neck, his thumbs running over nipples that were quickly hardening. Abandoning her perch on Ketsui's chest her hands rose and slid between Sentaru and her back, fiddling with her bra claps before it came undone and that, too, was discarded on the floor.

"A-Ane!" Her fire lizard gasps, his cheeks flushing and his mouth agape. The fact that he was calling her 'big sister' during a sexual act made creepy shivers run up her spine and she closed her eyes quickly, her momentary high of arousal dropping dramatically.

Rin didn't notice the boy under her glowing, she didn't notice anything except that something inside of her was growing and it wasn't from her body. She could feel him stretching her walls, reaching deeper inside until she was moaning in surprise. It was only when he gave his own experimental thrust that had her eyes snapping open and staring down wide eyed at him.

He was much older now, perhaps seventeen or eighteen but definitely not a child anymore. His hair was still dark red and his eyes still vibrant blue but he was taller, if not lankier, lean muscles bunched as he pushed himself deeper.

"W-" Rin was cut off in her questioning when Ketsui thrusts again, causing her to moan in unmasked pleasure.

"Shh…" He shot his words back at her, leaning up to shower her unmarked neck with kisses. "Early evolution to make you happy."

"I-isn't that dangerous?" She gasps, her free hand grabbing ahold of his shoulders painfully as he continued his thrusting.

"Possibly," Sentaru interjects, pinching her nipples and earning a satisfying yelp of pleasure. "But he was close to evolving anyways so it isn't a big deal."

They relapsed into silence, although moans and mews often drifted from their trainers pretty little lips. Now that her mind wasn't thinking about child porn she was starting to loosen up, letting herself get lost in the pleasures of sex.

Who knew something as simple and animalistic could bring one so much pleasure?

_We did, that's why we did it a lot, remember?_

_**Mhm, but sometimes it wasn't as good as it is now.**_

_Amen, sister!_

"A-Ane!" Once again she was pulled from her thoughts as Ketsui jerks his hips up one last time before she felt hot cum shoot into her. Hot as in burning, hot. As in for a split moment she thought she was going to burn from the inside out hot. But perhaps she's a masochist at heart because a moment later she felt her own orgasm topple her over the edge and into the abyss.

Rin's whole body shivered as they came down from their high and she was tempted to fall asleep before she felt herself being pulled off of Ketsui and under Sentaru.

"Fufufu, no sleeping yet." His cocky grin still present despite the lust evident on his face. "It's my turn, now."

* * *

**OKAY... so yes... sex (Woooot).. that's why this story's rated M people! Geez... Anyways... I'll be posting a bonus chapter later or something, I KNOW it wont take that long to write the bonus chapter than it did this one (It's already written in my head I just need to type it down)**


End file.
